Lookie what I found!
by Madame Octopi
Summary: 2D is bored alone on Plastic Beach and is going through every one's room especially Noodles room. What he finds really makes him think! rated T because he's being a perv. R


What was I doing again? Oh yeah now I remember…I was being a bloody pervert that's what I was doing. So here I am on Mud's plastic island beach alone with nothing to do. Now I know what you're wondering; how in the world did I end up being alone? Well here's what happened Muds noticed that we were running low on supplies and decided to go to the mainland to grab a couple months worth of stuff. Of course Noodle didn't trust Murdoc to go food shopping all by himself. If he was left to go shopping on his own then that would mean we would all have to learn how to survive on liquor and I'm pretty sure that Murdoc is the only one that likes that idea. So Noodle went with him to do some real shopping. Poor Russell is still pretty huge, Muds has been trying to figure out how to shrink him for a while. I'm pretty sure the process would go faster if he didn't drink so often. Russell went with them just incase any subs or airplanes decides to follow them. Well I'm not completely alone, there's still the cyborg Noodle here but we can't call her Noodle anymore. Which is good I never liked her to begin with. Ever since Noodle came back we've had no use for the cyborg Noodle other than a bodyguard. So Murdoc reprogrammed her so she wouldn't think she's the real Noodle and with a little less violence. She was a bit out of control I mean she almost blew Noodle's head off when she first saw her! I don't know what happened next because I ran inside and cried in a corner but when I came out the walls looked like swiss cheese and Murdoc look like he's seen better days. Noodle was covered in oil panting while holding a katana and Russell…. well he was just standing there. So she's reprogrammed and now only comes out when we're under attack, but right now she's in the closet downstairs charging.

So here I am wandering around the house bored out of my flipping mind because it is going to be another week until every body comes back. They're been gone for two months already and well I'm bored and lonely! I'm honestly so bored that I watched all of my zombie movies three times and then I decided to clean the whole house from top to bottom. And I did it twice! Twice! This place is huge! Well I didn't do the bedrooms though only because the kind act of me cleaning their bedrooms would be over looked. I can picture Mud's face if I were to clean his room. He would be all like "FACEACHE WOT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN' IN MY ROOM FOR?" and then before I get to answer I would get a good pounding. I decided to avoid that situation not clean his room. Of course he would probably be mad that I didn't clean it because the rest of the house looks spotless but I do have the argument of "Do you really want me in your room?" I didn't want him to kill me for going through his stuff and then he would agree to that and my ass would be safe. You know you're bored when you decide to clean a whole playboy mansion type thing from top to bottom by yourself. I would much rather work on a song but writers block put me in a dry spell. So well I decided to be nosy and go through everyone's room. I won't clean them I would just look around. I found some stuff in Murdoc's room that well…no other human being needed to see. I knew the bloke was conceited but all those nude pictures of him is just narcissistic! There were other pictures here that I would rather not talk about. I don't know what women see in him. I had a hard time trying to leave his room with my eyes closed shut only because I didn't want to see any other unholy thing that was in his room. I bumped my head on the doorframe and tripped on some squishy object. I don't know what it was but my gut was telling me I didn't want to know in the first place so I didn't look to see what I tripped on and ran away.

Now to what I am doing now, oh yeah I'm being a pervy old man. At least I feel like it. I wanted to go through Noodle's room just for the hell of it and lo and behold the first thing I see is a frilly pink G-string on the floor. Right in front of me. As disgusting as this sounds, a part of me wished that that article of clothing belonged to Murdoc. I knew Noodle grew up so much but this? No it can't be hers, can it? When she came back I was so happy to see my little Noodle again. I remembered tucking her in at night and keeping her safe when she thought there was a zombies lurking about. This was the little girl that came in a fed ex box smiling and giggling and purely innocent. What is a G-String doing on the floor? No! I had to remind myself she's a woman now! I have noticed the differences in her now, and well noticing them makes me feel like a dirty old man. She's grown a little but she's still short. Her breasts are small, but you can still see them and quite frankly I think that they're cute on her. NO NO NO BAD BAD BAD! Damn maybe I should go into Murdoc's room and mess around with everything so when he comes back he could beat the bad thoughts out of my head! Highly unlikely but whatever. She's grown herself some hips, they're not too big and complement her frame and well her behind looks nice and firm and her legs and…. I'm a fucking dirty man. A perverted old man! This is NOODLE! She still has the same adorable smile on her but her face is slightly matured. Time just flew by and she isn't a little girl anymore, she's a woman now. I missed those few years and I want to have them back with her just so I can watch her mature. At first I wasn't sure if that was Noodle when I first saw her, but I knew that smile anywhere. She smiled when she saw me and I knew that hug and voice a mile a way. Noodle is so grown up, and so beautiful.

Damn it…why do I have a migraine. What's this…is this…tears? Great I'm crying, and I know exactly why. My little Noodle has grown up to a beautiful woman and now I have the hots for her. I was really hoping that these feelings wouldn't come back but they did and they're strong. I mean I loved Noodle when she was smaller and she was just downright beautiful. She was the only one that ever asked me if I was alright and meant it which made me feel special. She made me coffee when I had a migraine…the coffee tasted horrible but I would still smile because I knew that she did her best. I wanted to wait until she was a bit older to you know…see if I could ask her out…but then I've come to terms that I'm a pedophile and I should just kill myself. I remember I actually tried to do that. From what I could remember I downed a ton of pills and just blacked out and when I woke up I saw Noodle teary eyed next to me on my hospital bed. She was crying asking me what I was thinking and I told her I couldn't remember. A big lie but what was I supposed to say? "Hey Noods I 'ave this big crush on yew n 'cause I didn't wanna feel like a perv anymore so I tried to kill me'self but it seems I can't do that right!" I hate myself. She makes life worth living for me though.

She's the same old smiling Noodles, now when she calls me to keep her safe it's when ever she has nightmares from El Manana. I cry about it when she's asleep and thank God she's here right now. I want her even more now because she's just so mature and I'm kidding myself saying "you have a chance!" in which I don't. So right now I'm staring at the G-String on the floor imagining what she probably looks like in it. Just seeing her in it and no bra blushing. Saying my name and speaking sweet nothings in Japanese. My stomach always had butterflies whenever she spoke Japanese. I just loved how her mouth formed the words and I loved the facial expressions that came with them. Beautiful. I picture her just lying on the bed saying my name over and over again with her hand in her…no…. no no…bad bad bad! I can't think about that. I should probably leave her room now, damn why does my pants feel a little tight? Just ignore it Stu and it will go away. Huh I wonder what's in this drawer, well lets open it and see. Oh look Noods diary! I should probably put it back and not invade her privacy and…fuck it I'm opening it! It's probably in Japanese anyway…oh look it is in Japanese. Time to turn the pages, more Japanese, more Japanese, more Japanese, and…what's this? I wonder what these papers are.

I didn't know that Noodle could draw! These are some really good sketches of all of us. Don't we all look so fucking happy…damn I wish we all got along like we are in Noodle's sketches. Hey what the hell is this? It's a picture of Muds beating the living hell out of me…and underneath that is a picture of me with two thumbs up after I just got the shit kicked out of me. Is that what I really look like? Wow that's probably pretty accurate. I wish I could read these damn captions; they're all in Japanese. Well that's one advantage of being the only one here that knows a foreign language, you're journal is definitely safe. Well unless there are pictures. I wonder what on this page…hey it's a picture of me. Do I honestly look that goofy? Oh here's another sketch of me…why am I shirtless? Must've been a beach theme or something and well…oh…okay me in boxers. Is it hot in here, my face feels warm. Okay what's on the next page…you've got to be kidding me. Here's a picture of her in her undies on top of me…another sketch of us kissing…quite a few sketches of us kissing and on the bottom a picture of us...dear God this girl can fucking draw accurately. Wow…how does she even know what I look like naked? Come to think of it there was always this cold draft whenever I took a hot shower. Could she have…no not Noodle! I should probably put this back…my pants are tight again…is that what her face looks like when she. No 2D this is just a picture! It's so…okay I'm going to stop lying to myself this is fucking hot. Wait…why would she be drawing this stuff unless she…unless she…unless she. She likes me back, or are these just teen hormones? I mean she's never dated anybody as far as I know of, and the only guys she's been around is Murdoc, Russel and me. Honestly out of the three of us I'm flattered she likes me. Maybe she really likes me.

Maybe this last page could explain it. Okay it's us kissing again, and cuddling probably watching a zombie movie or something. One with us laughing and me kissing her on the forehead and…is that a picture of me sleeping? That's a little creepy, when did she do this? Wait I know those symbols! Noodle told me what those mean at least. Okay well it says 2D in plain english first off and next to it says…Ai-shi…. te…ru. Ah! Aishiteru! Damn what does 'aishiteru' mean again? I know she told me! Damn my head hurts I hate thinking! What does it mean? What does it mean?

Oh yeah I love you! It means 'I love you'! Wait I love you? She- she loves me. She loves me! I HAVE A CHANCE! Wait what about Muds and Russell? I'm going to fucking die! Well time to put this back all nice and neat and well I can just take a picture of these sketches on my i-touch I mean it's not like anyone looks at it or even knows I have one. Okay a picture of Noods cuddling and me, one of us kissing, oh I like this one she drew of herself. I don't have to take a picture of the one of us doing it …okay I'm taking a picture of that one. Now to put it all back and run out of the room and-OOF! What the hell did I slip on now? Damn G-String! Oh No! There's a footprint on it! Damn these dirty shoes; wait is the rest of floor fine? Yeah it's fine but these…hmmm OH I KNOW! I'll do the laundry! Yeah I'll do everyone's laundry because well I was bored yeah should cover up the fact that I'm in Noodles room and looking through her stuff… and tripping on the G-String on the floor. I'm going to get my arse kicked by Muds. Fuck it!

Okay let me just pick up this G-String, oh these feel soft. I wonder how soft Noodle feels down there. My pants are tight again…NO NO BAD! I- I…. I'm going off to jerk off in my room. I don't want anything spilling on the floor. I'll just take these with me and then umm… wash them and put them back later maybe. Then maybe I could draw a picture for Noodle later or at least attempt to. I hope she likes it. Damn I never thought pants would hurt so badly! Yeah I'm going to my room to take care of this. I'm such a dirty pervert.

* * *

_A/N: Alright! Well this is my first Gorillaz Fic and I hope you all like it! I did my best on keeping the character, so if I didn't I'm sorry. I really did do my best so cut me some slack please and I'll do better next time! Please review! Thank you all for reading 3 ~Madame Octopi_


End file.
